Taking The Hit
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: Because true friends take the hits for each other.


**Hey, hey, hey! This is my very first _Flash_ fic! And I am _super_ excited about it! Let me know what you think with a review please! But first, I need to explain some things, so please read this before the story; I have never actually watched a _full episode_ of the _Flash_. I've only watched parts on my computer from YouTube and such, and read a lot about it. And my knowledge on _Green Arrow_ is even more limited. But I still think I did a fairly good job on the story. At least, I hope so. ;) **

**And also, I absolutely _LOVE_ Oliver's and Barry's friendship; it's one of my favorite things on the show! I only see them as friends, but I guess this can be more than platonic if you'd like! And another thing, like I said before, this is my first _Flash_ fanfic so please keep that in mind while reading the story. And _another_ thing; I have this weird thing where I picture Oliver calling Barry 'kid'. Anybody else, or am I the only one? **

**Sorry for that extremely long AN, but please enjoy and feel free to drop a review! ;)** **Happy New Years!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sorts.**

* * *

The first thing that Barry was aware of; was pain. Excruciating, white hot _pain_. It burned throughout his body in an unusual, yet painful, heat but felt like it had originated somewhere in his abdomen.

The second thing he was aware of; was silence. He could hear a few quiet words here and there, but it was nothing like whenever he'd wake up at Star Labs. That immediately put him on high-alert.

If only he could actually _wake up_.

It was almost like he was underwater or something. His fog muddled mind was able to detect something soft underneath him, so at least he wasn't on the cold, hard ground.

That made him feel a little bit better about his current predicament.

He struggled to break through the surface, seriously contemplating just falling back into the black abyss patiently waiting for him, but then his stubbornness settled in, and plus the fact that he was just a bit worried where he could be right now.

Pushing the pain back down from the forefront of his mind and instead focusing on his future goal. He somehow managed to twitch his fingers just a bit, and heard some shuffling beside him.

Not being able to think straight at the current moment, the noise put him on high alert and that was what caused him to wake up fully. He jolted awake, not dissimilar to when he had awoken from the coma, and was slightly surprised by the dim lighting.

But that wasn't his main concern right now.

He jerked when someone had tried to grab his shoulder, and it took him a few more moments to realize that the people next to him were Oliver and Diggle trying to gently push him back down on the bed, with Felicity hanging in the background.

He could barely hear them trying to talk to him through his own heavy breathing and the blood rushing in his head.

He fell back onto the bed limply as they gently shoved him down and winced at the pain that jarred in his chest. He realized that he was in the 'Arrow Cave', lying on a hospital bed shirtless, wearing only his suit's pants and a blanket now thrown on the floor beside the bed from his earlier thrashing.

He blinked a few times and was suddenly aware of Oliver and Diggle standing next to the bed, concern written all over their face's, and Felicity in the background with a hand over her heart.

"God, Barry, way to give me a heart attack." She was apparently saying, but Barry was too busy trying to figure out what exactly he was doing here, and why he was in so much _pain_.

"W-what happened?" He winced as he looked up at each of them; the pain of doing so being surprising to the speedster. Oliver sighed as he sat back down to where he had apparently been when Barry had woken up, and Diggle headed back to the counters, while Felicity kind of hung around for a moment, but then followed Diggle.

"You don't remember?" He questioned and Barry slowly shook his head.

"No...I don't even remember why I'm here instead of back in Central City." He stated, and frowned when he tried to think of the reason. Oliver glanced back at Diggle with a 'should we be worried?' look, but Diggle shook his head.

"It's probably because of his concussion." He explained and Barry frowned as he gingerly brought his hand up to the side of his head.

"Concussion? What exactly were we _doing_?" Barry questioned and Oliver chuckled humorlessly.

"We were _trying_ to catch the meta-human, Todd Grey." Oliver said.

"Wait, I thought that Cisco called him-" Felicity began from the background, but Oliver cut her off.

"No, I am not going to call him some nickname that Cisco came up with." Oliver said and Barry chuckled quietly, struggling to remember what his name was and what had happened when they were fighting him. Oliver looked back at Barry. "So, you really don't remember what happened?" Oliver questioned and Barry shook his head slowly.

"No. But I'm guessing it was kind of bad?" He asked and Felicity huffed from across the room while pointing a finger in his direction.

"You, mister, are trying to give me premature gray hairs. I swear, that you and Oliver will be the death of me." She muttered the last part as she continued typing on her laptop. Barry raised his eyebrows before glancing back at Oliver.

"So...bad, huh?" He said and before Oliver could speak, Felicity cut him off, again.

"Yes, bad. Very bad." She said as she spun her chair around to face him. "You broke your left arm and hand, bruised your spleen, shattered your left ankle, had a major concussion, received a bowling ball sized hole in your chest-" Barry's eyes jerked up to Oliver who shrugged lightly and half-mouthed and half-whispered; 'not quite _that_ big'.

Huh.

So that explained the pain in his chest... "Which, don't even get me started on how many injuries that caused, and then you flat lined twice. So, yeah. _Bad_." She said, false anger covering up her worry, lacing her words.

"I sure don't remember _that_. Wait..." Barry said, a thought occurring to him. "How long was I out?" He questioned and Oliver glanced back at the others, who all shared a look. Barry frowned in confusion.

"Uh, you were out for eight days." Oliver said and Barry's eyes widened to the point of what he was sure would be comical.

"Eight days!?" He exclaimed and everyone nodded. "I've got to call Star Labs and-" He said as he tried to sit up to get up but immediately winced as more pain exploded across his torso.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there. You've still got a fairly decent sized wound on your chest, kid." Oliver said as he gently pushed Barry back down again. But Barry still looked like he might dart up again, despite all the pain he was currently in.

"We've already gotten that taken care of. In fact, we did that the day the accident happened. Everyone's been worried sick over you. They wanted to come visit you, but we all agreed that it would be best if they stayed low and didn't come all the way to Star City. After all, the guy we were fighting did get away." Oliver said, fists and jaw clenching with the last sentence.

Barry just nodded as he processed all of the information given to him in the past few minutes.

"We'll call them to tell them about your awakening, and then you can speak to them then. But for now, you need to rest. You're gonna' be here for a while, Barry." Diggle explained and Barry found himself nodding again.

"So, what exactly did happen that was so bad that caused me to flat line twice?" Oliver sighed, before starting to explain.

"You managed to get into this predicament by saving _my_ life."

* * *

"I don't get this," Barry whispered as both him and Oliver crept along side of the shadowed walls near an abandoned construction sight. Oliver glanced over the wall once, before looking at Barry.

"What's not to get?" He whispered back.

"The reason that we are sneaking along this wall when he knows that we'd be here; hence the whole reason we had set this meeting up with him." Barry said in a tone that suggested that it was obvious. Oliver just sighed.

"Look, the element of surprise, and the fact that he won't know when exactly and where exactly we'll be, gives us the upper hand." He said, annoyance seeping into his voice. Barry just sighed.

"Yeah, but I could just scout this whole place and quite possibly capture him, with absolutely no harm done whatsoever. Plus, knowing him, he probably has security cameras set up all throughout this place." Barry said glancing around. And while he did have a point, that wasn't how their plan was.

This guy had super strength, so any sort of restrainment wouldn't work. And there was no way that Barry could super speed him to a containment cell somewhere, by himself.

Even _he_ wasn't that strong.

"This is our plan. Now we have to stick with it." Oliver ground out and Barry sighed. Suddenly, a slightly loud clatter was heard down below them, and whether or not it was purposeful, they both headed down there; Barry super-speeding and Oliver shooting an arrow and sliding down. They immediately came face to face with; 'The Rock Rip-Off' as Cisco had called him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you two actually showed up." Todd said, a smirk covering his face that he didn't even bother to wear a mask with.

"Unlike you, we keep our promises." Barry said and the guy merely chuckled.

"Code of a hero isn't it, _Flash_?" The guy said, drawling out his name menacingly. But he quickly changed from his dark demeanor, to a more casual stance. "I suppose you're going to try and capture me? Even though you know you will fail as always." The guy said with another evil chuckle, and Barry's hand fisted in response.

"As long as there are people like you in this world, we'll be fighting." Oliver said and the guy laughed. Actually _laughed_ as if it were the funniest thing in the world to him. Oliver and Barry exchanged a confused glance.

"You heroes amuse me. You are no match for people like me. It's about time someone put you arrogant and pathetic people in your place." Todd spat, before suddenly shooting an electricity out of his hands directed right towards them.

Barry immediately sped both him and Oliver out of there and behind a piece of abandoned construction work.

He winced as he heard a loud crash from where the electricity had collided with some unknown object from behind where they had been standing not more than two seconds before.

"You can run, Flash, but you can't hide forever!" The guy said, before throwing another blast of electricity near them, causing Barry to speed them back out of there again.

"You never told me that he could shoot electricity!" Barry whisper-shouted at Oliver who was looking over the barrels they were currently behind until they thought of a plan themselves.

"I didn't know it either," He mumbled, half-paying attention and half-thinking of a new plan. "What about if we both attacked him at the same time? He won't be able to defeat the both of us at the same time." Oliver suggested and Barry nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah. That's a good idea." He said before looking over at Oliver and fixing his hold on his arm. "We go on three. One, two, _three_." He said, before he quickly sped both of them beside the guy.

Startled by their sudden appearance, yet pleased that they were actually fighting, the guy spun around and tried to shoot electricity at them, only missing and hitting some other abandoned object.

Oliver kicked at the guy's shin, and when he moved out of the way form that blow, Barry punched him in the back. Barry could faintly hear noise over his heavy breathing through the comms, and had nearly forgotten that they were even there. He aimed another hit at the guy as Oliver attempted to kick him again.

'The Rock Rip-Off' was losing energy as he struggled to fight them both off, his anger spiking as he shot off more electricity. It went on like this for a few minutes; one throwing a hit at him, which he dodged and in turn got hit somewhere else.

But then, in a burst of anger and final attempt to rid himself of the two heroes, the guy threw out his arm to the side as Oliver punched his side, and since Barry was throwing his own punch, he didn't see the arm coming at him until it was too late.

He suddenly felt a tremendous force collide with his stomach and felt himself fly through the air, until his body smacked into the brick wall behind him; a loud thud and crack echoing throughout the surrounding area as his left side and head hit the wall at an unnatural angle and his world faded for a painful moment.

...

Oliver saw it a split second too late, and watched helplessly as Barry was thrown mercilessly into the brick wall, a sickening snap resounding through the air.

Oliver fought down the urge to run over to his friend, or even shout his name as he watched Barry lay motionless on the ground. He turned back to Todd and struggled to dodge any hits and get a few in on his own without Barry's help.

He wasn't able to dodge one particular hit, however, and soon found himself flying through the air and landing with a roll several yards away. He coughed as he sat up, only to find that Todd had found a large pipe and was aiming it at Arrow.

Oliver quickly glanced around for his arrow, and cursed quietly when he didn't see it anywhere. He looked back up at the impending doom coming up before him, and tried to calculate different ways he could escape his current predicament.

None of the options sounded any good, though.

"Time to meet your destiny, Arrow. I've been waiting for this moment a _long_ time." He said as he approached him even more, causing Oliver to scoot back on the ground as far away as possible.

Todd smirked as he raised the large pipe, preparing for the final throw. Oliver didn't flinch or anything, still believing that he could still maybe make it out somehow.

Just as the guy started to throw, however, a burst of wind blew past the both of them, and Oliver looked forward, not seeing anything other than the fact that the pipe that Todd was holding was now gone.

Confusion made it's way across Oliver's masked face, until he heard the horrible sound of choking from beside him. His eyes immediately shot over to beside him, before they widened with panic at the sight of the huge pipe lodged into Barry's chest as he fell to the ground.

"Barry!" He shouted, not even caring that he just gave away the Flash's name to his enemy, only the thought of 'no, no, no,' repeating in his mind. He immediately crawled over to his friend's side, forgetting about their enemy for a moment, as he took in the awful sight of Barry.

The pipe, which was about the size of an enormous softball, was lodged into his chest as he choked and coughed on his own blood and his back arched in pain.

 _How did he even get here after being thrown into the wall_?

Malicious laughing from behind him broke him out of stupor and he jerked back to look at the man that had caused this.

"I was aiming to kill you, but this...I like this even better!" The man exclaimed and Oliver's jaw and hands clenched. He really wanted to grab his bow and shoot some arrows straight into that smug face of his, but given the fact that he didn't even know where it was, he wouldn't be able to.

He watched in silent, fuming anger as Todd retreated back into the shadows, and resisted the urge to go after him; knowing that he had a lot more important matters to deal with right now. He turned his attention back to Barry, who now looked even worse than before.

He looked even paler, and a rapidly growing puddle of blood was forming beneath Barry and soaking the pavement in a rich, black color. Oliver wasn't even sure what exactly he could do as he looked at him helplessly.

 _There's no way he can survive this_...a sickening and recurring thought made it's way to the forefront of his mind, freezing his hands for a split second.

He hesitated for only a moment, before jumping into action and attempting at putting pressure on the wound.

Only to fail miserably.

He cursed under his breath as he tried to apply more pressure; the blood making his hands slick. Beneath them, Barry choked and struggled against the pain. A whimper/groan escaped Barry's lips as he applied more pressure.

"Sorry, kid. Just-just hang in there, alright?" He said, only now realizing the shouting in his comm. He could just barely make out a few words as he struggled to stop the bleeding, words like; vitals dropping profusely, chance of hypovelmic shock, and bleeding heavily.

He growled out in frustration as he continued to fail at applying pressure to the wound. He fought down the urge to just rip the comms out and crush it beneath him.

He already knew all of what they were saying. He changed a glance at Barry's face and tensed his jaw at the sight. Blood continued to leak out of Barry's mouth as his face grew even paler and his head came up every few moments, before falling back down to the ground in agony.

They continued to try and speak to him through the comms, and he finally spoke back; voice harsh as he fought past the fear entering his system. "I know all that! Just tell me what to do!" He shouted back at them; attention back on Barry as he started to speak weakly.

"'M sorry, I-I wasn't fast enough-I'm s-sorry-" He mumbled deliriously and painfully and Oliver frowned.

"Hey, hey, don't say that. It's fine. Everything's going to be fine. Don't apologize. And just don't-don't say anything. Save your strength. You'll be fine." Oliver encouraged, the words sounding forced to his own ears.

Because how on earth could things be _fine_?

And Oliver knew that apologizing was the first step to saying goodbye, which was the last step to giving up. And he would not let this kid die on his watch. Especially not when it was to save _him_.

"It's bad, O-Oliver. We both know that." Barry choked out, and Oliver's lips fell into a grim line. "I don't think I can hold on...much l-longer." He struggled to force the words out, his body stopping it's shaking as he stopped fighting against it and gave into the pain.

" _Don't say that_ ," Oliver ground out. "You are not going to die, okay? You're not, kid." Barry only shook his head slowly, and even Oliver knew he was right. He just didn't want to believe it. And he wouldn't yet. But yet he just couldn't help but feel that his efforts were all wasted as he tried to stop the bleeding in Barry's chest.

"'M sorry, Oliver." Barry blew out his last breath and panic surged through Oliver's veins as Barry's body went limp, his head lolling slightly to the side, and the place on his chest where Oliver's hands were, stilled. Felicity was shouting in the comms about cardiac arrest, and how Oliver needed to perform CPR, which he was already trying to do so. _Trying_ being the key word.

"Diggle and Thea are on their way, but you've got to do CPR! It's the only way to bring him back and keep him alive!" Felicity was yelling, and Oliver clenched his jaw as he attempted to perform CPR on Barry' still form.

"It's kind of hard to do that when there's a _damn hole in his chest_!" He shouted in anger, silently counting each compression and praying that the next one would be the one to bring Barry back; fully aware with a sickening feeling of how long Barry has been dead.

He began to blow breaths into his slack mouth, and felt Barry's chest rise up almost mechanically, before falling back down the same way. He went back to doing compressions and hated the feeling of Barry's limp body beneath his hands. "Come on, kid. Do something." He quietly pleaded.

How was he supposed to explain it to the rest that the Flash, their friend and even son, was dead?

It was on the fourteenth compression in the second round, that Barry suddenly coughed out a breath, causing Oliver to jump back, breathing heavily with relief.

Barry sucked in a sharp breath, wheezing as he tried to take in more air. " _Thank God_." Oliver breathed out and faintly heard the roar of an engine behind him, but was too busy watching Barry closely; feeling relief flood throughout his body.

He could hear Felicity talking to basically anybody who was listening about how relieved she was and that she would personally hit Barry for doing this to her once he was completely healed.

Oliver was just barely paying any attention as Diggle and Thea ran up from behind him. He could hear the quiet gasp come from his sister's lip at the sight and faintly heard Diggle curse under his breath.

Oliver glanced down at his hands and noticed all of the blood on them, on the ground surrounding them, and on both of their suits.

They all three managed to get him into the back of the van, before Diggle slammed the car door shut after he climbed into the driver's seat, leaving Thea and Oliver in the back, and driving like a madman on the way to their headquarters.

Only then did Oliver allow himself to collapse onto the bench from exhaustion; keeping a close and watchful eye on his partner.

* * *

"And when we were bringing you into the building, that's when you flat lined the second time. Needed the defibrillators then." Oliver explained and Barry nodded slowly; absorbing all of the information.

Oliver had causally managed to leave out the fact of what they had ball been doing for the past eight days. He had basically never left Barry's side; the guilt eating away at him.

* * *

Oliver sighed as he moved the piece of material around in his hand; almost like he was holding a football or something with the way he moved it back and forth. Barry looked nearly as pale as he did when they had first brought him in; and that was three days before.

A blanket was pulled up over Barry's bear chest, and Oliver was glad that he wouldn't be forced to look at the horrible sight of _that_ wound.

They had managed to set his arm and somehow fix his ankle; extra grateful that it seemed to be healing correctly. Felicity had completely freaked out when she had first seen Barry, claiming that she wasn't a doctor so she didn't have a single clue as to what she needed to do.

Oliver had gotten away from the fight with just a few scrapes and bruises. He glanced over at Barry's still form, and was just thankful that the pale body of the boy wasn't a _corpse_ like it so easily could have been.

That still bothered Oliver.

But what bothered him even more was the fact that Barry still hadn't _woken up_.

He wasn't some medical genius or anything, but even he knew that that was _bad_. The kid wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Oliver. It should have been _him_ in that bed rather than Barry.

"You know that this isn't your fault, right?" A voice from behind him asked, but he didn't even bother turning around as he already knew who it was. "Oliver?" Felicity questioned and he sighed as he glanced at the bloody cowl that belonged to his injured friend.

"Kind of hard to believe that when I know that it is." He deadpanned and heard Felicity sigh as she walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed Barry lied on.

"Well, it isn't." She declared, and he knew that when she spoke like that there was no point in arguing against her. He watched her as she adjusted the blanket, gently moving it up past Barry's left shoulder, and Oliver wasn't sure on whether or not she did that to help keep him warm, or to cover up the massive bruise that was still on his shoulder.

Oliver winced when he thought about how he had gotten that. And it still hadn't disappeared. Diggle had said that it was because he had too many injuries and it was straining his super-healing.

He heard a light sigh come from Felicity as she softly placed one of her hands on Barry's arm, before using her other hand and taking Barry's hand in her own. Oliver felt the need to speak, so he glanced down at the cowl again and chuckled humorlessly.

"Cisco's never going to forgive me for what happened to Barry's uniform." He said and the side of Felicity's mouth turned up slowly; exhaustion and humor filling her lopsided smile. But then her lips fell back down as she glanced at Oliver.

"That's not the only thing you're afraid he won't forgive, is it?" It wasn't a question. Oliver sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Look, Felicity, you weren't _there_ when it happened. You don't know how bad it was." He said and she scoffed lightly.

"Yeah, but I saw him _afterwards_ , and I know that it was almost just as bad. And that we were way too close to losing him. But I also know that it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could. And if it weren't for you, he wouldn't even be alive right now." She stated and he sighed in frustration as he stood up.

"Yeah, but if it weren't for me he wouldn't even _be here_! He wouldn't have died _twice_. Twice, Felicity. I don't know about you, but that sounds pretty bad to me!" He exclaimed, sighing over his outburst as he all but collapsed back into the chair and ran a hand over his face.

She remained quiet throughout the whole thing. "I'm sorry, Felicity." He apologized as he looked up at her. "I didn't mean it. I'm just worried, I guess." He said and she shrugged lightly.

"We're all worried, Oliver. But putting the blame on ourselves or anyone else isn't going to help anything. You think that I don't at least partially blame myself for this?" She questioned and he frowned at her statement.

"Yeah. I blame myself because I should have helped you better through the comm set on the mission and after Barry got...skewered," She said, a hint of disdain in her voice. "And then when you guys arrived. I feel like it was my fault that he flat lined when we were moving him into this room." Oliver shook his head in disbelief.

"But it wasn't-" She put up her free hand to cut him off.

"Wasn't my fault, sure, but I still blame myself for it. Just like everybody else. You can't tell me that Diggle and Thea don't blame themselves. And I bet all of my money that all of Star Labs and his family blame themselves for this. And you know that I hate gambling." She pointed out and Oliver chuckled.

"I guess...that you're right." He stated and shook his head with a smile as he saw her smile triumphantly.

"I always am, Oliver. And don't forget that." She said with a fake, stern expression before smiling shyly and walking away. But before leaving completely, she gently placed her hand on Oliver's shoulder, causing him to look at her.

She glanced at Barry before looking down at him. "He'll be fine, Oliver. He's a fighter. Just like somebody else that I know." She said quietly, before squeezing his shoulder one last time and exiting the room; her heels clicking on the floor as she left. Oliver sighed as he looked back at Barry.

She was right.

He knew that, he just found it hard to believe.

Maybe it wasn't his fault, but that wouldn't stop him from believing that it maybe actually was. But he knew that Barry would hopefully be fine. ' _Hopefully_ ' being a key word. He sighed.

It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

"But everything's fine now, right?" Barry questioned. "I mean, you are all okay, and even though Todd got away, that doesn't mean that we can't get him some other time." He claimed hopefully and Oliver chuckled.

"Sure kid. Everybody's all right. Thanks to you and these guys." Oliver said, gesturing towards Felicity and Diggle. Thea wasn't here right now, saying that she needed to get some more medicine for Barry. Which Oliver found amusing, that the one time she had left, Barry had woken up.

"I'm sorry to put you guys through all that. And the fact that Todd got away." Barry said, and Oliver raised a brow at the apologetic look on Barry's face. He actually genuinely felt bad for doing this.

"Seriously, Barry? You're apologizing for something that was beyond your control? And besides, if it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead right now; so don't apologize." Barry just shrugged. "If anything, I should be apologizing to you." Oliver said and Barry shook his head.

"Hey, don't apologize." Barry said, repeating Oliver's words. "It's all in a day's job, right Ollie?" He said, a smirk on his once pale face. Oliver just shook his head at the nickname with an amused grin. "Seriously, I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't _wanted_ to." Barry said, and Oliver smiled.

"Thanks, Barry."

"Anytime." Barry said.

"I owe you one after this, ya' know." Oliver stated and Barry chuckled.

"Let's just hope that you never get to repay that, okay?" He said quietly, but the wince that crossed his face didn't go amiss to Oliver. Before Oliver could say anything, the door to the room opened and Thea came in, bags in tow.

"I got some more supplies." She said, not yet noticing that Barry was awake. She took a few more steps and then noticed that Barry was awake. She smiled and set her bags down, before walking over next to him. "Hey, you're up." She said and Barry chuckled. "Nice to see you awake for a change." She stated. "How ya' feeling?" She questioned and Barry shrugged.

"Good." Oliver nearly laughed at the ridiculousness in the statement. How on earth could he be fine?

"Thea, do you by any chance have any pain killers that will work on him? Because he's obviously lying." Oliver declared and Barry frowned.

"How could you possibly know that?" He asked and Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"For one thing; you still have a fairly decent sized cavity in your chest, and all of your other injuries are still working on healing. Secondly; you are not a very good liar." He said and Felicity snorted as she covered her mouth to hold back the laughter.

Barry heatlessly glared at her and she shrugged, feigning innocence before walking away. "You seriously need to work on your poker face." Oliver said and this time Barry snorted.

"Don't let Cisco hear you say that." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Oliver questioned and Barry shook his head.

"Never mind." He said, a wince crossing his face once more, before he quickly hid it. Oliver sighed and motioned for Thea to add something to the IV. "Wait, seriously, I'm fine." He said and Oliver just nodded his head.

"Sure, Barry." He said and Barry sighed.

"Fine. But I don't know if this stuff will work on me." He said as he watched Thea add it to the bag.

"Oh, trust me. It will. Special stuff." She said as she lightly patted his shoulder and then walked away to join Diggle and Felicity across the room. Oliver watched with amusement as he noticed Barry start to become sluggish, yet he still fought it off. The kid was stubborn.

"Come on, Barry. You can sleep now." Barry shrugged and looked at him through his already half-lidded eyes.

"Not tired," He mumbled and Oliver resisted the urge to laugh.

"Sleep." Oliver commanded and Barry's eyes finally shut. Olive stood up to leave, but stopped when Barry spoke.

"Hey, Oliver?" He asked.

"Yeah, kid?" A small smile formed on Barry's lips as he spoke.

"Thanks for saving me." Barry said, before his breathing evened out and he was finally asleep.

"No." Oliver paused, looking down at Barry and smiling before he spoke again. "Thank _you_ , Barry."

* * *

 **So, there ya' have it! My first _Flash_ story! I hope that you enjoyed and that I didn't get anything wrong; please let me know your thoughts! I hope that it wasn't too confusing since I didn't have any Italics to differentiate the past and present. Eh, sorry. ;P Until next time! :)**


End file.
